The world wide web has become a popular mechanism for receiving content for playback at a user device. The content can comprise audio and/or video content, and the user device can be any of a number of user devices, including a personal computer, tablet, mobile telephone, etc., connected to the web. In some cases, a user may use multiple devices to play the same content. For example, the user may use a television connected to the web (e.g., a smart television) as well as a handheld device connected to the web to receive the content at both devices. In some cases, a user may be using a mobile device to play content while physically moving from one geographic location to another. As the user changes geographic locations, the network address (e.g., the Internet Protocol or IP address) can change. In addition, some user devices may have more than one network interface card, each of which has its own network address.